The invention relates to a novel method of semiconductor device fabrication employing selective epitaxial growth, in which interdevice isolation is formed as an integral part of the process, rather than as a separate formation step. One aspect of this process is that at least one of the active elements of the resultant structure is formed before the isolation layer, and may exist both inside and outside the selective epitaxial growth regions.